Illusions of the Black Cat
by AutumnBae
Summary: Everytime the infamous Black Cat committed a thievery, his magic act attracts the attention of every person in the country, especially a girl named Mikan Sakura."A rose for a queen," he said as he pulled his hand away from her hair, revealing a red rose, smirking. She hesitantly took it, caressing her precious gift.


Gakuen Alice owned by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Illusions of the Black Cat**

**Prologue 0- He Strikes **

Sirens filled the city night. Spotlights pointed at the direction of a very large and luxurious hotel. Men made sure that the lights covered every inch of the building, making sure that not even a pigeon would fly out of there without being seen by the crowd below. Inside, the chaos was out of control. Police officers blocked every door while the guests were trapped in their own confusion and fear.

"He's on the roof!" a man yelled. His long brown coat could barely contain his body heat, evident from the shivers that he displayed. The chilly November wind blew his messy hair in all directions, forcing the man to shiver more. "Get up there and capture that thief!"

A handful of men in navy blue uniforms ran past the man, the inspector of the police force, as they followed his orders. Their faces displayed full determination, knowing that this time the criminal of the century was cornered and was within their grasp. With every step, self-confidence took over the inspector's body. A smug smile appeared on his lips knowing that this person will soon enough be caught and behind bars.

The hallways of the building had an elegant field. Though this was the battlefield of a possible arrest, the red carpet told otherwise. The officers were careful not to knock down the vases that they passed at they inched closer and closer to the roof.

A mocking laughter filled the hallway, freezing the police officers in place. The inspector's mouth opened as he heard the now-familiar laughter of his 'nemesis'.

"Impossible," he muttered in a low voice. Rage began to seep into his blood, flowing throughout his body.

"On the contrary," a husky voice behind remarked.

The inspector turned around, his brown eyes widened with shock. He had planned that trap; caging in the roof, forcing the criminal to run to the top, blocking every possible escape, vents included. He couldn't possible have any exits. But he proved otherwise.

The man in front of him wore all black. The glasses he wore were tinted black, making it impossible to identify his eye color as well as the identity of the man himself. His black top hat easily covered his head, holding every strand of hair firmly on his head, preventing any type of DNA to be left behind. He wore a grey shirt underneath his black tuxedo, with a heliotrope colored tie, making him be easily concealed every night he planned on making a robbery. The grey gloves he wore prevented his fingerprints to be left behind in every crime he planned committed.

The inspector couldn't move. He was in shock. This was impossible! His mind told him to strangle the criminal in front of him, forcing the last breathe out of his body; but he knew that he couldn't do that. He knew that killing someone would add up to his own arrest and loss of job. He also knew that this cocky guy would easily evade his attempted grasp and get away.

"Black Cat," the browned eyed man harshly whispered, earning a smirk from the criminal. His anger was displayed in his eyes and tone, making the black-dressed man chuckle with pride as his smirk widened.

Though the thief didn't wear anything relating to a cat, he earned the name by his trademark calling card by sending a black cat to deliver a note pertaining to the next crime that would be committed. At one point, the police intended to capture the Black Cat by capturing his feline or follow it as it ran back to it's master. The plan always failed. Wherever the cat was, whether it was in a cage or in the car, it would disappear.

Without a second thought, the inspector lunged himself at the Black Cat. He was two feet away; catching him would be a piece of cake. A confident smile took over his lips as his hands were mere inches from the criminal.

As if this was just child's play, the Black Cat evaded the grasp by swiftly moving to the side the run past him. The inspector fell to the ground, his head turning to the side to take a look as to where the thief ran off to. To add to his embarrassment, the Black Cat pulled out a diamond from his inner coat pocket, showing it to the inspector to know that he got what he wanted. The smirked never left his lips. He forced opened a door that led towards an empty suite.

Gathering his common sense, the inspector immediately stood up and ran towards the room. "He's back here!" he yelled as he neared the door. The other officers were already in pursuit, meeting the inspector at the frame of the door. Each officer entered the empty suite, only to find an empty room. Like previous protocols, they ran towards every possible exit that the room had to offer. The inspector forced himself inside, heading towards the large windows that overlooked the city.

"Inspector," one of them said as he walked up to his boss. The inspector eyed the officer. "He isn't here," the man concluded, receiving a piercing glare. "Every exit hasn't been touched and any other possible hiding spot is empty. He's gone."

The glare from the brown eyed inspector moved back to the city. The lights of each building shone brightly back at the men in the suite, giving off it's lights as if it was to help them for the search. That night, one of Japan's richest and important man was going to announce his engagement to a very lucky woman. The engagement ring had a very expensive and rare diamond, too flashy for an engagement ring, but the man wanted to show his future fiancée that she would receive the best in the world.

A few days before, the Black Cat sent out his messenger and forewarned his planned thievery. The man hired bodyguards and called police officers, wanting the night to be perfect for his future bride. Luck wasn't on his side though. The thief arrived, easily took the flashy gem off of the golden band, and left. There weren't any clues to his escape. It was as if he vanished into thin air.

The inspector pounded the glass in front of him, cursing at his and his crew's failure. The Black Cat got away again and without a trace.

"Damn you, Black Cat!" he yelled out, not receiving a single glance. This was typical for the officers that worked for him.

Out in the streets, a man in a black tuxedo walked down the street. His blood red eyes turned to look at the hotel, the entrance blocked by the police. His slick black hair shone in the light that was provide by the large spotlights. The crowd around the entrance excitedly complained about wanting to enter the building, wanting to see the Black Cat themselves. Many girls squealed at the thought of the thief jumping down from the building and landing in front of them as he made his escape.

A smirk escaped his lips as he turned away from the scene.

* * *

XD I loooooooove Kaito Kid! :D He was pure inspiration for this, though I tried not to imitate the plot of _'Magic Kaito'_, so I'm hoping it won't be too similar. Know that most of the magic tricks here are or may be impossible to recreate. They are made by my pure inspiration while at the same time trying to keep it as it should be: an illusion, a pure magic trick. So I tried to put some truth behind it (:

So how is this as a prologue to the story? Not bad? Way too unoriginal? Awesome? I could have done better? Tell me! Lol I do hope you enjoyed this enough to keep on the alert for the next chapter (:


End file.
